


Of Gods And Grass

by GreedSpeaks



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Grian has wings, Mushroom dance mushroom dance whatever could it mean? It means you lived a life of SIN, Mushrooms, Possession, Turf War, no betas we die like hermits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreedSpeaks/pseuds/GreedSpeaks
Summary: Grian when building the first resistance base finds something that makes the turf war much more serious and life threatening.
Relationships: only friendships - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue!

Grian looked at the grass everywhere and had some mycelium on hand. And like most opportunities for some good harmless fun, he took it.   
  


Little did he know what it would turn into, and that it was in fact not harmless at all.


	2. The Shrine And The Hermit

Grian was having a lot of fun with the turf ‘war’ he started and was building the base for resistance. He gotten a good rhythm of mining it out. 

swing crack swing crack swing click.

wait what?

This was supposed to be the vault area. The last place to finish. He’d already did everything else. It was gonna be huge for all the mycelium they where gonna have. So what was that click sound? He put his hands around where he heard it and pushed. He fell into the hole and looked up. Where where this type of blue glowing mushroom he had never seen before growing out of stone hands coming out of the walls and ceiling of the cavern. There where a few poking out of the floor too. Curiosity got the better of him and he continued forward. Where there was no hands and arms coming out of the walls there was art.   
  
It told a story.

The story was of the people who where first on the mushroom islands before the mooples. It showed them raising the mooshrooms and growing mushrooms under the light of somekind of god.

Then it showed the mooples arriving. They bested them in battle with many deaths and drove what was left of the other race underground, and replaced the mycelium with grass. The god was very displeased with this.

The next picture was horrific. It showed the mooples coughing up mushrooms and mushrooms growing out of the still living mooples.

Then it showed the land healing.

Then the pictures stopped. And there has what was probably once a person with paint next to it covered completely by the blue mushrooms.  
  


He still kept going. He had to know what could hurt his friends. If true this could be serious.

At the end there was a statue with two sets of arms and bat-like wings coming out of it. Everything else of it looked human despite is head lacking and the blue mushrooms growing where the head once was.

He decided right then and there that this was very real. And he ran the way he came.

He had to win.


End file.
